Cala te!
by KatarinaMP
Summary: Uma consciência metediça, faladora e irritante, um loiro muito inseguro e um moreno com problemas de consciência que o que faz melhor é reconfortar… Juntem tudo e... puff! Fezse o chocapic! Lol Especial Dia dos Namorados HPDM


**Disclaimer:** Nada disto me pertence, só a ideia maluca… o mundo e as personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros.

**Sumário:** Uma consciência metediça, faladora e irritante, um loiro muito inseguro e um moreno com problemas de consciência que o que faz melhor é reconfortar… Juntem tudo e puff! Fez-se o chocapic! Lol HPDM

- - -

**Cala-te!**

Draco Malfoy não admitia. Simplesmente não admitia! Ele tinha-lhe recusado a mão há sete anos, mas isso era por parvoíce da parte dele… Mas ele não admitia isto agora!

Ok, cresceram e amadureceram, ele era o amiguinho ideal daqueles coleguinhas ranhosos dele, mas a sua inimizade com Draco não melhorava por coisa nenhuma! Piorava, se possível!

Mas Draco não ia admitir mais! Draco tinha-o provocado mais durante os últimos três anos (durante os quais ele já admitia pouco) para ver se ele cedia, mas a paciência tinha-se esgotado!

Estava farto de esperar e não ia admitir que se passasse mais um único dia sem ele ceder!

Claro que havia a possibilidade do outro não entender a indirecta das provocações, mas Draco também não admitia essa possibilidade. Afinal… o outro não tinha cérebro de ervilha, ou tinha? Conseguia entender o aumento das provocações por parte do Slytherin, ou não?

Ia pelo corredor do 2º andar de Hogwarts em passos rápidos e furiosos, porque correr não tinha classe para um Malfoy, mas era desta!

Ele ia ouvir das boas porque desta vez isto não ia ficar assim! Ele ia ceder, o raio do rapaz!

"_Epá, podes parar com isso?! Esse suspense todo está a irritar-me os nervos! Diz logo o nome dele!_"

Pois, isto é o Draco a gritar mentalmente comigo, porque eu, a consciência ou os pensamentos (ou seja o que for) dele, ainda não consegui admitir que ele quer ter o Potter a torto e a direito.

"_Mas é melhor admitires e habituares-te porque desta vez ele vai ceder e eu vou tê-lo!_"

É um bocadinho teimoso este rapaz, não é?

"_Cala-te!_"

Já tinha chegado à escadaria. Agora era só subir as escadas, entrar na biblioteca e, muito educadamente (e controlado) pedir para falar com o Potter…

"_Simples, não é?_"

Ui, simplicíssimo! Só a parte do controlado…

"_Qual é o problema? Um Malfoy sabe-se controlar!_"

Sim, Draquinho… O que tu quiseres, Draquinho…

Ok, Draco não sabia… Gostava do Potter? Hum… Não lhe parecia… Ou será que sim? Bem, o que ele sabia era que queria aqueles lábios, aquela boca, aquele corpo… E sim, talvez gostasse dele… Só um bocadinho…

Bocadinho? Sim…

"_Cala-te!_" disse-me ele irritado, ou ainda mais irritado, se possível.

Potter dava-lhe raiva. Sim, 1º e 2º ano eram putos. Ele recusou a sua mão, mas isso era por parvoíce. 3º e 4º, sim, cresceram e ele já tinha deixado a criancice de lado e já estava a ficar engraçadinho… 5º e 6º, bem, se ele era engraçadinho, agora era… como é que a Patil e a Brown diziam? Ah sim… podre de bom! E no 7º já estava um "deus grego" de fazer água na boca… Estes juízos eram um bocadinho "plebeus" para um Malfoy, mas nos assuntos do coração… aham, digo, mente e olhos, ninguém se mete.

E ele tinha andado a tentar fazer o Potter ver essa sua opinião desde o 5º ano, mas o raio do Potty era tapadinho!…

Entrou na biblioteca numa calma incrivelmente controlada e desfilou elegantemente (1) até à mesa onde Potter e Cia. estavam sentados a estudar.

Quando o viu a aproximar-se, Potter levantou uma sobrancelha, mas ficou calado até que Draco falou.

"Aham, Potter? Precisamos de falar." disse autoritariamente.

"Falar? Sobre quê?" isto, claro, era o estúpido do Weasley a meter-se onde ninguém o tinha chamado.

"Mete o teu nariz grande nos teus assuntos, Weasley! Podemos ir lá fora?" perguntou voltando-se para Potter, que franziu as sobrancelhas, mas acabou por concordar.

Saíram calmamente e Draco conduziu-o até uma sala de aula que ele sabia que estava permanentemente vazia (conveniente, hein?...). Quando entraram, um Potter muito confuso e um Draco furioso, o loiro fechou a porta com um feitiço e um _silencio_, para poderem gritar à vontade sem ninguém os incomodar (gritar, sei…).

"_Cala-te!_"

Mania de me mandar calar…

Quando acabou de enfeitiçar a porta virou-se para Potter e começou a andar lentamente até ele. Quando chegou ao pé dele, começou a falar devagar e perigosamente enquanto o ia empurrando com um dedo.

"Eu estou farto! Eu ando três anos da minha linda vida a provocar-te e tu não cedes! Eu estou farto disto, Potter! É melhor que tu cedas já e não me faças perder a paciência!..."

"E porque é que eu te faço perder a paciência?" perguntava o Potter com uma expressão confusa.

"Porque tu és" e aplicou aquele termo engraçado "podre de bom e eu vou ter-te a bem ou a mal." E com isto (Estúpido! Tinhas de lhe dizer logo tudo!... Loiro… (2)) empurrou-o os 15 centímetros que faltavam até à parede e espetou-lhe com um beijo naquela boca de sonho.

Potter a princípio ficou paralisado, claro, mas quando abriu a boca e passou os braços à volta do pescoço de Draco, foi Draco que os interrompeu e o olhou com cara de ponto de interrogação. Potter deu-lhe um sorrisinho e perguntou:

"O quê?"

"Mas que raio?! Em tantos anos a provocar-te, tu nunca cedeste e agora… agora…"

Potter interrompeu-o beijando-o avidamente e, quando se separaram, olhou para ele e disse:

"É que faltava-me um pequeno pormenor… Aquelas provocações eram para me… seduzir? Como tu disseste, para ver se eu cedia?" perguntou Potter, claramente a gozar com o loiro "É que, desculpa lá, mas passar rasteiras, empurrar a cabeça contra a parede mais próxima, tentar atirar das escadas abaixo e meter borbulhas nos braços e nas pernas por uma semana, entre outras, não costumam ser provocações para seduzir, Draquinho…" continuou ele com um sorrisinho como se estivesse a explicar uma coisa a uma criança de cinco anos "Assim só por acaso, claro… Mas descansa que da próxima vez que me deres um murro, eu percebo que me queres beijar, está bem?"

Uuh! Não sabia que o Potter sabia ser sarcástico!... Ehehe! Draco? Draco?

Mas o Draco não me respondeu. Em vez disso bufou, olhou o Potter nos olhos e passou por ele em direcção à porta, dando-lhe um encontrão no ombro.

Potter, que julgou ter visto um brilho de dor nos olhos prateados, agarrou-lhe no braço e fê-lo dar a volta. O loiro voltou a encará-lo com aquela mistura de fúria e dor no olhar e aí, Potter percebeu.

O loiro só queria chamá-lo à atenção. Queria a atenção dele virada para si. Por isso provocou-o. Ainda devia ser mais inexperiente em romances do que ele. Mas falando verdade, desde quando é que Draco Malfoy alguma vez tinha vivido um romance? Quando queria alguma rapariga ou algum rapaz, eles caíam a seus pés com um estalar de dedos!... O Slytherin nunca teve de lutar por ninguém…

Mas o Harry não o aceitou no começo e tinham sido inimigos desde então, e o moreno, certamente não iria cair a seus pés! Então Draco, pela primeira vez na vida teve de usar as suas inexperientes tácticas de conquista e tentou fazer Harry reparar nele. Os métodos é que não foram os mais eficazes…

E naquele momento, com toda aquela dor naquele olhar, Harry apercebeu-se de outra coisa. Draco gostava dele. Não era só curiosidade nem uma mera atracção física, pois isso nunca teria feito Draco lutar por ele da maneira que lutou (à maneira dele, claro). Draco estava inseguro e Harry, com aquelas palavras cruéis (3) só o tinha deixado magoado.

Com aquele contacto visual todo e toda aquela informação adquirida, Harry puxou o loiro para os seus braços e abraçou-o. Draco tentou soltar-se mas Harry não o largava e ele acabou por relaxar e até mesmo abraçar o moreno de volta.

Harry não sabia o que o tinha levado a fazer aquilo. Ou talvez até soubesse… Sabia que tinha magoado o rapaz e queria desculpar-se. Mas também sabia que gostava de Draco. Gostava de Draco há muito tempo. Até antes de o loiro começar com as suas provocações. Estava a começar a pensar que o Slytherin poderia sentir alguma coisa por ele quando Draco começou com as provocações e, claro, aí Harry achou que o outro não queria nada com ele e deixou o assunto repousar na sua mente. Mas não completamente. Continuava a gostar de Draco e cada vez gostava mais, mas as provocações do loiro fizeram-no ter vontade de o esquecer. Mas Harry nunca esqueceu. E agora que tinha o seu loiro nos seus braços a dizer-lhe com o olhar que gostava dele, ele não o ia deixar ir embora.

"Draco…" chamou Harry, tirando a cabeça do ombro do outro rapaz "Desculpa…" pediu "Eu fui estúpido, desculpa…"

Draco não disse nada. Continuou a olhar aquelas íris verdes tentando decidir-se entre partir-lhe o nariz com um murro e beijá-lo até ficar sem ar.

Harry tirou uma das mãos das costas do rapaz e tocou-lhe na cara, reparando como a pele era macia. Acariciou-lhe a bochecha e ao ver Draco fechar os olhos e inclinar o rosto em direcção ao toque, sorriu e beijou-lhe os lábios suavemente.

Draco abriu os olhos lentamente, inclinou-se, beijou-lhe o pescoço e voltou a afundar a cara nos cabelos suaves do Griffindor.

"Eu gosto muito de ti, Harry…" declarou o loiro.

Gah! Meu Deus! Admitiu! Argh! Tanto açúcar!

Harry, agradavelmente surpreendido por Draco ter dito aquilo, sorriu mais abertamente e apertou o abraço.

"Eu também gosto muito de ti, Draco. Feliz Dia dos Namorados…"

"O quê?" perguntou Draco confuso.

"Hoje, dia 14 de Fevereiro, é Dia dos Namorados, e eu finalmente posso celebrá-lo contigo…" explicou o moreno a sorrir.

O loiro abriu um sorriso enorme e inspirou o cheiro que vinha da pele do Harry, absolutamente feliz. Internamente, um sorrisinho arrogantemente convencido surgiu-lhe e ele disse-me:

"Eu disse-te que era melhor habituares-te…"

Argh! Maldito Potty!... E maldito tu também, Draco! Agora vou ser invadida de pensamentos lamechas e românticos… Só me faltava… Tu controla-te Draco, por amor de Deus! E por minha sanidade também! È só o que me faltava!…

"_Cala-te!_"

- - -

(1) uma vez uma escritora linda chamada **Celly M** escreveu numa fanfic chamada **Chocolate Surprises** uma frase assim: "Sim, porque Draco Malfoy desfila, não simplesmente anda." E eu cito-a aqui porque não há frase que eu mais goste e mais concorde no mundo! ;) E para alem disso ela escreve umas fics maravilhosas!!! Kiss For You :)

(2) sem querer criticar os loiros, uma vez que uma das minhas amigas mais inteligentes é loira…

(3) Oh… Tão cruéis… xD

- - -

N/A: Aqui estou eu com a minha fanfic do Dia dos Namorados! Isto não era para ser para esta ocasião mas eu consegui enfiar lá isso à força. Isto era suposto ser uma comédia mas virou fluff (muito fluff… :P, Rainha do Fluff a rullar! xD) a meio… Digam o que é que acharam, por favor… O Draco ficou um bocadinho OOC demais… :x E este titulo é uma treta, mas não há imaginação para títulos…

Quero dedicar isto a todos os meus amigos lindos especialmente os do **ff. net** e da **fanfic br**. Adoro-vos e isto não seria um dia agradável se não fosse por vocês! (Sim, aqui a Catz continua sem boyfriend… T-T).

Feliz Dia dos Namorados para todos e um beijo enorme meu!


End file.
